Daughter of the Vampire
by real life sucks
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Reuinion

**_Sorry, but the story's being put on hold for a while while I rewrite it and The Vampire's Family as well as get the first story arc thing drafted up and work on some other stories that have been demanding I work on them. PLease read this chapter anyways and if you like it add it to your story alerts. _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Doll or it's characters. Luna and Daichi do belong to me though:)**

_**A.N. **This story has absolutely no plot, I'll be making it up as I go along. I plan to write this like the series, so it'll have a new plot/story each chapter or one that lasts for a few chapters, but my ocs will sar in each._

* * *

"I've finally found you," a doll-like girl said as she looked at the Yotobari compound. The girl looked about fourteen, she had waist length white hair, violet eyes, and almost colorless porcelain skin; she was dressed in a gothic-Lolita style dress, with a mini top hat and platform boots. Next to her stood a slightly nervous looking boy of the same age, he had straight pale brown hair, eyes the color of melted chocolate hidden behind big owlish round glasses, and slightly tan skin; oddly, he was dressed in the attire of a priest, but much more strange, he carried a coffin with straps like a backpack circling his shoulders. The coffin was larger than himself and it was hard to imagine how suck a fragile looking boy could carry it.

* * *

Guilt-na was, as usual, cleaning when she heard the window break in the living room. Sighing, she went to go check it out, annoyed at having more work to do. When she got to the door she heard shouting. She opened it to find a doll-like girl yelling at Kiyoichi and Kiyoji.

"Bastard exorcist-," the girl paused as she noticed there were two exorcists. "Er, bastard exorcist_s_," she corrected herself," I have come to reclaim my family your ancestor stole from me!" Everyone was silent for a long moment. Kiyoji looked bored while both Kiyoichi and Tonae looked confused. "You do realize you'll have to pay for that window," Kiyoji said after a moment.

"Oh, I'll fix it," a mousy boy piped up from beside the girl. No one had noticed him before, which was odd since he carried a coffin strapped to his back, but then again, the girl had been distracting. The boy turned to the window and muttered something in an odd language, a moment later the pieces of broken glass scattered on the ground jumped back into the window and became whole once more.

"You just ruined the whole effect of my dramatic entrance," the girl sighed with a sweatdrop. The boy gave her an apologetic look.

While this was happening Guilt-na was trying to figure out why the girl looked familiar, but her back was to her and she couldn't get a good look at her. "Luna," Vincent gasped as he stopped next to Guilt-na in the doorway. Instantly it all clicked into place. Guilt-na realized he was right, the girl before them was Luna, she was older, having lost her baby fat and gained a more mature figure, her appearance had gone from baby doll to antique doll. Guilt-na rushed forward and swept the girl into a hug. "Luna," she cried, hugging the girl tightly to herself as tears of joy filled her eyes, "oh, how I've missed you!"

The girl, Luna, looked at her in surprise and confusion. "Um, who are you," she asked uncertainly.

"You can't tell," Guilt-na asked her with confusion, then she remembered how she looked. "Oh, I forgot about the way my body is." Luna looked at her for a long moment, then recognition lit her eyes. "Fa-father, "she stammered. Guilt-na smiled softly. "It is me, "she confirmed.

"Miss Luna," Vincent yelled running over and hugging Luna and Guilt-na at the same time.

"Vincent," Luna smiled fondly at the bat-man. "I'm glad to see you unchanged." Vincent nodded, sniffling. Luna returned her violet gaze to Guilt-na. "Would you please tell me why you look like that?"

"Ah, um, Kiyoji sealed me in this body when he released me from the cross," Guilt-na said with embarrassment. Luna glared at the twin exorcists(since she didn't know which was which.) Guilt-na knew she was about to attack them, she'd always been over-protective of him, and hurried to stop her. "Though I can't say I'm happy to have to have this body or serve that idiot," Guilt-na said quickly, "I wouldn't have been able to meet the people I know so it's alright." Luna looked at him for a moment. "Very well," she sighed. "Perhaps introductions are in order."

"Right," Guilt-na agreed. "This is Kiyoji," she pointed the younger and smarter of the twin exorcists, "Kiyoichi," she pointed to the idiot twin, "and Tonae," she finished, pointing to the girl who was now smiling cheerfully. Luna greeted each. "My name is Luna," she introduced herself, "I am Guilt-na-Zan's daughter." The Yotobari siblings looked at her with slight surprise, Guilt-na had told them of her daughter but none of them, not even Guilt-na, had expected to see her in the modern age. "This is my servant, Daichi," the boy said hello, bowing so low it was a surprise he didn't fall over from the weight of the coffin.

"As I'm sure you're wondering why I am in the modern age, I'll tell you," Luna said mostly to Guilt-na and Vincent. "I had seen you get sealed in the crosses by that exorcist and attacked him. He simply used a spell to immobilize me. He told me to move on, but I couldn't just forget you two. I followed him, attacking him many times in the hope that I could get the crosses back, but each time he won. For four years we went on like that, until one day he sealed me away as well, promising me I'd be able to meet you again. I don't know how, but Daichi's family came into possession of the cross I was sealed in. He freed me and has been traveling with me as I searched for you. And now I've finally found you!" Luna threw her arms around Guilt-na. She pulled back, still hugging Guilt-na, a mischievous smile on her pale lips. "Should I call you mother now," she asked playfully. Guilt-na sighed. "Please don't." Luna only laughed.

"I'd hate to interrupt," Kiyoji said.("Then don't," Luna said,) "but Guilt-na still has work to do." Guilt-na sighed, grumbling about Kiyoji being a slave-driver, as she went back to work with Vincent reluctantly following. When they were gone, Luna turned her attention to the Yotobari siblings. "Tonae-chan, would you show Daichi to the rooms we'll be staying in," Luna asked sweetly, already deciding they would be staying with the Yotobari's.

"Okay," Tonae agreed, "come on, Dai-kun." The ditzy girl grabbed Daichi's wrist and dragged him after her.

As soon as Tonae was out of the room, Luna's sweet manner became threatening. "As annoyed and angry as I am at you making my father work when we've just been reunited," Luna began, her voice filled with malice, "I won't do any thing to you, since I'm sure you'd just threaten to reseal my father." Kiyoji smiled sadistically. "I'm glad you understand the situation," he said.

"Oh, I understand it well," she said, returning the sadistic smile with a more frightening one of her own. Kiyoichi cowered, terrified of the girl, and even Kiyoji showed fear, unconsciously backing deeper into the couch. "But remember well, Kiyoji, the current situation will only last until Daichi has finished his training. After dear Daichi has finished his training, it won't matter if you seal us away for he will be able to easily unseal us. Remember well, dear exorcist, for when that time comes, I repay your _'kindness'_ ten fold." With that said, Luna smiled sweetly at the exorcist. "Thank you so much for welcoming us into your home," she said in a sweet and innocent voice that made it seem like the words she spoke only seconds ago could not have come from her. "Now I better go catch up with Tonae-chan and Daichi-kun." She turned and quickly strode out of the room.

* * *

_**A.N. **Updates will be sporadic, but if a plot/story goes on for more than one chapter it should get updated on a weekly basis until it's done, especially if the chapter has a cliffy ending(hopefully.)If you have any ideas P.M. me or send them in a reveiw. Also I need ideas on what should be in Daichi's coffin, I'm not sure why he carries it yet, but he just didn't seem right without it._

**_Critism is welcome and appreciated._**


	2. UP FOR ADOPTION

**I've given up on this story. I did have ideas for future chapters, but after reading the sixth and final volume my muse for this story completely died. Anyone who wishes to continue please PM me.  
**


End file.
